omniscient_readers_viewpointfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 14
Contract (3) is the fourteenth chapter of Omniscient Reader's Viewpoint. Summary Kim Dokja asks Bihyung what's wrong, and the dokkaebi explains that a "firewall" is blocking him from observing Kim Dokja's Attributes Window. This comes as a pleasant surprise to Kim Dokja, since even high-level entities are unable to accurately assess him, allowing him to scam them. As such, he wants Bihyung to leave the situation alone, and eventually realizing that he's running low on time to complete his plan for the scenario, he orders Bihyung to stop trying to access his Attributes Window and instead open the Dokkaebi Bag. Now distracted, Bihyung asks how he knows about the Bag. With no answer from Kim Dokja forthcoming, he instead claims that only incarnations with a sponsor can use the Dokkaebi Bag. Kim Dokja promptly corrects him, telling him that there is no rule requiring an incarnation to have a sponsor in order to use the Bag. Bihyung pulls out a manual and confirms this, asking in disbelief if he's secretly a dokkaebi. He then agrees to open the Dokkaebi Bag, on the condition that his channel must also be open. As per his words, channel #BI-7623 reopens alongside the Dokkaebi Bag interface. Kim Dokja muses on his knowledge of the Dokkaebi Bag, how it uses coins and sells a variety of items, mostly targeted at constellations sponsoring incarnations. He asks Bihyung to pull up the search function of the Bag, knowing he can use it to find items to defeat the sea commander ichthyosaur; however, Bihyung is struggling with his viewers, who are irate at the channel closure. Those who have not left are curious about and suspicious of Kim Dokja's circumstances, having entered a hidden scenario and gained access to the Dokkaebi Bag. Bihyung quickly directs Kim Dokja to the search function before going back to calming his viewers. The constellations watch, curious, as Kim Dokja makes a variety of searches for specific rare items. He puts the expensive White Pure Star Energy in his shopping cart and ignores other items that are out of stock. A stunned Bihyung asks how he's aware of rare items only available through the search option; Kim Dokja ignores him, buying the Mucus of the Hammer Seahorse and the Stone Hog's Pointed Thorns. Bihyung attempts to sell him techniques he claims will be more useful for the scenario, but Kim Dokja rejects him and confirms the purchase. Kim Dokja removes his shirt and ties it around his waist, securing the thorns and mucus packets against his waist. Bihyung leaves, wishing him well. Kim Dokja spends an hour practising swinging one of the thorns as a weapon; a few constellations get bored and leave. Approximately two hours after the ichthyosaur ate him, he has grown comfortable wielding the thorn. At this point, the ichthyosaur's stomach wall begins secreting digestive juices from pores high up; Kim Dokja seizes the moment to climb the rough-textured stomach wall and approach the pores. He blocks three of the largest pores with the horns, coating them in mucus to protect them from the digestive juices. Finally, he coats himself with mucus, and swallows what remains in the packets. Minutes later, the ichthyosaur begins to struggle; the thorns have begun to expand in response to the ichthyosaur's body fluids, and their expansion is slowly killing the ichthyosaur. Kim Dokja stabilizes himself against the stomach wall and awaits the beast's death.Chapter 14 Features Characters * Kim Dokja * Bihyung * The sea commander ichthyosaur * Secretive Plotter (indirect) * Abyssal Black Flame Dragon (indirect) Objects * Ancient Dragon's Heart (mentioned) * Great Demon's Eyes (mentioned) * White Pure Star Energy (mentioned) * Mucus of the Hammer Seahorse * Stone Hog's Pointed Thorn Locations * Han River, inside the ichthyosaur's stomach Scenarios * Hidden Scenario: Commander Slayer References